


Unearthed

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Football (Soccer), Liverpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luis gets a surprise after his "I have two kids now" interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unearthed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'rare pairing' challenge at the LJ community, footballverse. Won 2nd place!

“So, daddy huh?”

Luis lifted his eyes from the newspaper he was attempting to read and settled them on Sebastian, on his friend leaning casually against the door jam with a smirk on his face.

“I take it you read the new interview?”

“Oh you know I did.”

Luis grinned as he watched Seba slowly push himself off the door jam and strut his way towards him, hips swaying to and fro with an ease he still couldn’t believe someone with the boy’s stature could have. He pushed back from the table, letting his legs fall apart as Seba stepped between them.

“You don’t mind, do you? It was the only thing I could think of to explain why we’re so close.”

Luis groaned slightly as Seba lowered himself onto his lap, lips brushing over his ear. “No daddy, I don’t mind at all.”

His breath hitched at the way Seba near-purred the ‘daddy’ into his ear and was shocked to feel his cock give a rather strong twitch. As far as Luis was concerned, he did not have a daddy kink. Although his dick was currently telling him otherwise.

Luis rolled his hips upwards, loving the way Seba’s lips fell open and his eyes darkened. He did it again, a third and a fourth time before a ragged “daddy please” all but ripped itself from Seba’s lips and the way his jeans grew tighter in that moment made it official – Luis had a daddy kink.

“Please what? What do you want baby boy?”

The way Seba’s eyes lit up at the pet name pushed away any trepidation Luis had left about this whole daddy thing. Anything to make Seba smile like that could never be a bad thing, Luis thought as he lifted his fingers to smooth the slight creases around the boy’s eyes.

Seba squirmed in his lap impatiently, his smile turning into a full blown pout as Luis did nothing but move his hands slowly over Seba’s features and into his hair, laughing loudly as Seba stopped squirming and huffed petulantly. Luis clicked his tongue as he brought their lips together, mumbling about bossy little boys before he deepened the kiss and started trusting his hips up against Seba once more.

“What’s wrong baby? Tell daddy what you want.”

Seba buried his face in Luis’s neck, a bright blush creeping up his neck as he mumbled _make me your boy, Daddy._

Luis’s heart sped up at the words and he took a moment to contemplate what he was about to do. He could stop this now; pretend that it was all just a game. Or he could give in fully to what Seba – to what he wanted.

He looked up at Seba as he pushed him softly off his lap, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles to calm the worried frown that appeared on the boy’s face.

“Come on baby boy, let’s take you to bed. Daddy will take care of you just how you want.”


End file.
